Rosas marchitas
by Brenda-I
Summary: Por las mañanas, cuando abría los ojos, tenía un momento ingenuo de felicidad. No recordaba nada, ni quien era, ni lo que había vivido. En esa milésima de segundo de inconsciencia no existían los monstruos, no había altar de sacrificio a la intemperie, no tenía marcas invisibles en mi cuerpo recordándome cuán contaminado estaba todo en mí.
1. 1- Memoria

(Los personajes y el universo de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead)

 **1**

 **MEMORIA**

Algunos días eran más difíciles que otros. Algunos días sólo lidiaba con eso como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Me gustaba pensar que si me esforzaba mucho en empujar toda la basura hacia el fondo ella simplemente dejaría de existir o quedaría fuera de mi vista. O que lo olvidaría. Porque solía olvidar muchas cosas, como activar la alarma antes de irme a dormir o los exámenes del señor Nagy. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo olvidar no era una tarea fácil. Era incomprensible para mí. ¿Por qué mi mente seleccionaba determinados recuerdos para almacenar y desechaba otros con la misma arbitrariedad?

Recordaba cosas triviales e inútiles, como aquella tonta canción para aprender la cantidad de días de cada mes que la señorita de guardería de St. Vladimir enseñaba a los niños más de una década atrás. También recordaba el nombre de todos y cada uno de mis maestros, desde el kínder hasta la preparatoria, y el de casi todos los guardianes de la academia. Pero, por ejemplo, algunos acontecimientos más "relevantes" eran imprecisos, borrosos en mi memoria; sin contar todo aquello que estaba segura de que había acontecido y de los cuales no tenía recuerdo alguno. El día de mi nacimiento, me figuro, debió ser un día trascendental para mí, el génesis de mi existencia, pero yo no sabía nada acerca de eso. ¿Y el día en que mi madre me abandonó? Ese día determinó toda nuestra relación, pero yo ni siquiera era capaz de traerlo a la memoria. Olvidé también mi primer cumpleaños, y mi primer día de clases en St. Vladimir, el clima el día en que Lissa y yo nos conocimos, a dónde fui la primera vez que salí de la academia. Recordaba mi primer beso, pero no podía encontrar en mi memoria el nombre del receptor de él. ¿Y todos aquellos momentos perdidos, los que ni siquiera sabía que había olvidado?

La mente era un misterio para mí. ¿Qué hacía que un acontecimiento perdurara en la memoria? ¿Qué hacía que sea tan fácil olvidar algunas cosas y tan imposible borrar otras? ¿Por qué seguía rememorando cada detalle de aquel día que tanto me deseaba eliminar?

Aún recordaba lo que había desayudan _aquel_ día, pocas horas antes de que todo cambiara. Me senté en la misma mesa de siempre, con las mismas personas de toda la vida, y serví los mismos alimentos que Lissa había tratado por mucho tiempo eliminar de mi dieta. Me preguntaba frecuentemente por qué ella nunca notó que después de aquel día nunca volví a probar las papas freídas de la cocinera de St. Vladimir, mi comida preferida después de las donas de chocolate. ¿No le extrañaba que el rojo fuera mi color favorito para la ropa y que de repente no volviera a vestir nada con esa tonalidad? ¿O que aquel día llevara una camiseta roja? Yo no podía olvidarlo. Era una camiseta muy simple, nada profusa, nada particular que explicara aquella obsesión de mi memoria hacia ella; sólo que la llevaba puesta aquel día de la misma manera en que la había utilizado unas cientos de veces antes. También recordaba que luego de que todo pasara, lo mucho o poco que quedaba de ella habían terminado en el cesto de basura de mi cuarto.

Aquel día era particularmente agradable. El sol estaba alto pero clemente durante el día, y la noche era cálida y estrellada. Fue sólo más tarde cuando comenzó a llover de una forma intempestiva. Sólo una típica tormenta de verano. Por muchos años me pregunté cómo un día tan bonito podía ser compatible con semejante acto de monstruosidad, cómo el sol no se había escondido al ser testigo de tanta maldad. No cabía en mi razón que las cosas malas ocurrieran de frente al sol, porque durante toda mi vida me enseñaron que las bestias sólo asechaban en la oscuridad. Pero aquel día la luz del día no me protegió. Aquel día sólo se quedó allí, mirando, siendo cómplice de todo.

También recordaba lo que la señora Maissner estaba explicando en Comportamiento animal I aquel día. Pavlov y la conducta de los chimpancés. Y si lo recordaba no era precisamente porque la clase fuera de inmenso interés para mí.

Recordaba una sucesión de olores, sabores, sonidos e imágenes. El aroma a césped, la sensación de mis manos enterrándose en la tierra mojada, el sabor del agua y el lodo, mezclado con aquel familiar gusto metálico de la sangre. Recordaba el sonido de mi respiración, la respiración de ellos, cantando a un compás dispar y aturdidor. Aún podía oír aquel sonido particular que provocaba cuando sus manos aterrizaban en mis mejillas. Y recordaba sus ojos, nunca olvidaría sus ojos. Podría olvidar mi propia mirada a pesar de que me veía en el espejo cada mañana, pero no podría olvidar cada una de las expresiones que me revelaron aquella noche.

Recordaba el lugar. El altar de sacrificio en el que había dejado todo, constituido por tres simples arboles de roble que parecían formar un triangulo. Y también que no se suponía que estuviera allí. El bosque era una zona prohibida para los estudiantes, incluso la parte que estaba dentro de las defensas. Una norma lógica tal vez, pero que nunca me había interesado respetar. Era un buen lugar para escabullirse y pensar, era mi lugar seguro. Al menos hasta aquel día.

Así que recordaba mucho que me hubiese interesado olvidar. Me gustaba pensar que podía controlar aquellas evocaciones, pero no tardé mucho en descubrir que ellas manejaban cada aspecto de mi vida. A veces sólo fingía que no había ocurrido, era más fácil así. Pero siempre llegaban, de repente, como un golpe sorpresivo y con igual violencia que el acontecimiento mismo. Los recuerdos, llegué a pensar muchas veces, eran incluso peores que el hecho. La mayor parte del tiempo no duraban mucho, eran destellos, como el flash de una cámara fotográfica frente a mis ojos. Pero en ocasiones aquella huella breve servía para arrastrarme todo el día por el carril de la memoria. Esos eran los malos días.

Esos días me tenía que esforzar más que de costumbre, pero en general, desde los acontecimientos, mi vida era una lucha diaria y silenciosa por adaptarme a la nueva realidad. A veces necesitaba tiempo para sentarme y procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, pero mi obstinación, mi necesidad de mantener las apariencias no me permitían hacerlo. Convencerme que todo estaba bien era mi rutina. De las puertas al interior de mi confinada habitación podía enloquecer, romperme, dejarme entrar en razón y darme cuenta de que nada estaba bien, que nunca nada de lo que había pasado estaría bien, pero no podía enfrentar esa realidad una vez que el mundo despertaba. Ante los demás, nada había cambiado. En la soledad de mi habitación cosechaba el rencor cultivado por esos recuerdos. Al menos la memoria me daba algo por lo que vivir.

Y era así. Vivía sólo para recordar, incluso si en la conflictiva ambivalencia de mi vida hubiese dado todo por olvidar. Mientras no pudiera hacerlo, mientras no pudiera deshacerme de aquel día, el recuerdo alimentaba la furia, el desprecio, el deseo poderoso de aferrarme a la esperanza. La esperanza de que en algún momento, en algún lugar, tendría la posibilidad de que los responsables de mi dolor pagasen por cada noche de desvelo.

No era tan ingenua como para esperar justicia. Había cometido el error de hacerlo antes, y sólo perdí el alma en el intento de recomponer los trozos que hasta entonces conservaba de ella. Confié mi secreto una vez, casi tan pronto como sucedió, del modo "correcto", del modo que se esperaba que lo hiciera, pero las cosas no salieron como debían. En mi mundo, no hay justicia para personas como yo.

Sobre todo, ahora, no quería que nadie lo supiera. Tanto tiempo para pensar me había hecho reconsiderar mis deseos. Ya no quería que la gente me escuchara, ya no quería consuelo ni humanidad. No necesitaba que los sórdidos detalles se convirtieran en los cotilleos a la orden del día. Y principalmente, no quería que nadie supiera cuán responsable era yo de que todo aconteciera en primer lugar.

Podía vivir con casi cualquier cosa, menos con la humillación, con la vergüenza. Desvelar lo que me había ocurrido sería equivalente a llevar una etiqueta de debilidad en la frente. ¿Cómo podría alguien querer una guardiana con tales antecedentes? Y peor aún, ¿Quién entendería que yo me había convertido en un ser incluso peor que los monstruos de mis pesadillas?

¿Quién era yo, para esperar justicia, para quejarme de las manos que habían desgarrado trozo a trozo mi existencia, cuando las propias no estaban limpias de culpa y muerte?

Por eso nunca volví a hablar sobre eso. Por mucho que doliera, por mucho que ardiera en mi interior seguir acumulando aquel odio, aquella tristeza, permanecí en silencio. Nunca le dije a nadie que en aquel avión de regreso a la academia, junto a todos aquellos espíritus perdidos que me atormentaban, había uno sin rostro que reclamaba mi vida por haberle quitado yo la suya.

 **xxXxx**

Despertarse era peor que irse a dormir. Sí, la idea de tener tiempo libre era un tormento, por eso no esperaba con ansias la llegada de la noche. No me gustaba quedarme sola, sin nada más en mi cabeza que los recuerdos. Eso me daba tiempo para reflexionar, para revivir todo lo malo que había en mí. Odiaba intoxicarme con la suciedad del pasado, con la desolación del presente, con la farsa que era mi existencia. Pero tener que idear cada mañana esa mentira era lo más doloroso. Quería vivir de verdad, poder ser la que era antes de que todo ocurriera, pero sabía que no podía permitirme eso. Eso me dejaría abierta a todo el mundo, expuestas mis verdades y mentiras al alcance de ojos y oídos ajenos. Así que tenía que conformarme con ese falso papel de ilusión que vendía al mundo, desde el más extraño hasta al más cercano. Nadie me conocía realmente. Lissa sólo tenía la versión de una amiga forjada de las cenizas de la que había sido una vez, pero nunca fue consciente de los cambios, de la extraña impostora que había suplantado a la verdadera. ¿Y Dimitri? Pobre Dimitri, el realmente fue engañado por ella. Y lo peor era que nunca podría conocer a aquella que fui. Lissa la había tenido, pero Dimitri llegó demasiado tarde. Cuando él me conoció, Rose realmente ya estaba muerta, enterrada en algún lugar dentro de los confines de un bosque frío y salvaje.

Esa mañana no fue diferente. Abrí los ojos, y por un momento fui feliz. No recordaba nada, ni quien era ni lo que había vivido. En esa milésima de segundo de inconsciencia no existían los monstruos, no había altar de sacrificio a la intemperie, no tenía marcas invisibles en mi cuerpo recordándome cuán contaminado estaba todo en mí. Pero entonces todo llegaba, y a veces era tal la intensidad con la que la realidad golpeaba que sentía ganas de romperme, de llorar un dolor que nunca antes me había permitido sufrir. Pero no me dejaba hacerlo. Cerraba ojos y contaba hasta diez, y me recordaba por qué estaba haciendo eso, por qué estaba aguantando. Me decía a mi misma que llegaría un día en que se me recompensaría por todo el dolor al que _ellos_ me obligaron aquella noche, por el dolor al que yo seguía sometiéndome. Ese día llegaría, yo lo sabía; llegaría y los roles que mis monstruos y yo jugamos aquella noche cambiarían. Por una vez estaría al mando, y me encargaría de hacerles conocer el tipo de destrucción que ellos esparcieron por mi vida.

Mientras tanto, tenía que conformarme con la misma terrible rutina. Una vez que mis diez segundo de debilidad pasaban, me levantaba y me dirigía a la ducha. El baño también tenía su propia connotación simbólica en todo ese juego siniestro de engaño. Se volvió una especie de medicamento. Imaginaba que cada vez que me colocaba debajo de la corriente agresiva de agua caliente, con cada nueva marca roja que adquiría, un poco de la dignidad perdida aquel día volvía, un poco de la suciedad ganada se iba.

Y luego esperaba. Esperaba a que el reloj llegara a las siete, cuando el horario vampírico comenzaba, cuando se daba inicio a la clase de Stan Alto. No salía de mi habitación, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía nada que hacer. Yo era naturalmente impuntual, pero los miércoles llegaba tarde a clase con intención. Era mi castigo a él. Una vez había estado en sus manos mi vida, literal y metafóricamente; todo dependía de cuán rápido se diera cuenta de que yo no estaba en su clase. Aquel día Stan Alto decidió ignorar mi ausencia, ahora lo obligaba a acostumbrarse a ella. No tenía derecho a quejarse; estaba cobrándonosle con fastidio, sólo con eso, la amargura que yo había tenido que atravesar por su indiferencia. Estaba siendo clemente con su imprudencia y la de los otros.

Y luego salía de aquellas cuatro paredes que a pesar de su desolación se sentían seguras. En los pasillos de la academia estaba sola, como una presa que no tenía por donde huir, con depredadores mirando de lejos y caminando a mi lado. Allí sólo me quedaba seguir, convenciéndome todo el tiempo de no dejar caer las barreras que años enteros me llevó construir. Lo mismo de siempre acontecía entonces: un falso estoy bien para Lissa, sonrisas que no sentía, mentiras. Una vez le dije a Dimitri que yo era muy buena mintiendo, le dije que había estado dando de esas toda a mi vida a mucha gente, y que siempre me habían creído; él no lo sabía entonces, pero era de las cosas más sinceras que escucharía de mi alguna vez.

Yo no sólo decía mentiras. Yo misma era una construcción engañosa de ardides.

 **xxXxx**

— Déjeme agradecerle, señorita Hathaway, por honrarnos al fin con su presencia— gritó con ironía Stan Alto una mañana. Su bienvenida cada día era casi la misma. Le encantaba parar las clases para humillar a sus alumnos, pero tenía una rivalidad especial conmigo. Yo no era de todo inocente: llegaba tarde, hablaba en sus clases, cuando más joven solía burlarme de él sin respeto alguno. Mi escusa entonces era que daba la clase más aburrida de la historia de la educacación. Mis motivos habían cambiado hacía algún tiempo.

— No hay de que— respondí con indiferencia, sin mirar lo que probablemente era un furioso y rojo Stan. Tomé mi lugar junto a Eddie, que me ofreció una sonrisa discreta.

— Continuamos donde lo dejamos antes de que su compañera decidiera interrumpir nuestra clase— gritó después de algunos momentos. Muchas veces me había preguntado si era consciente de su nula capacidad para impartir clases. No sólo no podía hablar lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran, además no era capaz de atraer la atención genuina de un sólo novato. — La mayor parte del tiempo sus Moroi estarán dentro de un ambiente protegido. Pero como guardianes ninguno debería dar nada por sentado, nunca. El propio hogar puede convertirse en un campo de batalla, y si dudan, será también el cementerio de sus cargos y de ustedes mismos…

— ¿Has oído algo sobre los seminarios de perfeccionamiento? Sé que la esencia de todo esto es que sea una sorpresa, para que ninguno tengamos desventajas desleales ni nada de eso, pero ni siquiera nos dicen cuándo comenzaran— susurró Eddie, alternando su mirada en Alto y en mi. — Hay rumores, pero no más que eso.

— Sé menos que tú— le dije, reprimiendo un escalofrío. — No soy una aficionada del PMyR. Se esfuerzan por hacer de él una novedad cada año, pero es el mismo aburrido acontecimiento de siempre. Te lo dice alguien que se ha perdido las últimas dos ediciones, pero que todavía no ha tenido suficiente descanso de ese soberbio programa.

— Pero estos rumores quizás te interesen— insistió Eddie, mirándome esta vez. Me encogí de hombro, pero él lo tomó como una invitación a seguir hablando del tema. — Como sabes, muchos guardianes vienen para los seminarios del programa. Algunos nombres han estado pasando de boca en boca de los novatos. Tu madre es uno de esos nombres.

— ¿Mi madre?— pregunté, mirándolo. No me sorprendía que mi madre fuera a estar en breve en la academia y que no se molestara en avisarme. Ella podía entrar a St. Vladimir e irse sin que yo supiera de su visita, y eso sería completamente normal. — No lo creo— dije en cambio, más que nada porque no la necesitaba cerca en una época como la que estaba por acercarse. — ¿Qué pasa con la tuya? ¿Has oído algo de ella últimamente?

— Hablamos la semana pasada. Y recibí un telegrama ayer. Ellen y Brandon están con ella, y Nick vendrá a la academia el año siguiente. Es una pena que ya no estaré aquí cuando eso pase. De todas formas, ellos vendrán para la graduación— dijo con emoción brillando en sus ojos. El anhelo y el respeto en sus ojos me recordaron un poco a Dimitri cada vez que él hablaba de su madre y Baia. Ni a Eddie ni a Dimitri parecía importarles que sus madres no fueran guardianas, que hubiesen decidido llevar vidas tan polémicas para los estándares Moroi. Amaban a sus madres, e irónicamente, ambos tenían relaciones más estrechas con sus progenitoras que yo con la mía, a pesar de que las suyas se encontraban lejos y a margen de nuestra sociedad.

La mía, probablemente, no estaba muy interesada en mantener una relación conmigo. Quizás porque lo había intentado mucho después del ataque en Spokane, y yo sólo había estado poniendo mucha resistencia.

Me costaba dejarla entrar. Simplemente no podía permitir que ella volviera a romper mi corazón. Prefería cerrarme a ella, a los sentimientos que sólo terminarían destruyéndome una vez más.


	2. 2- Humanidad

(Los personajes y el universo de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead)

 **2**

 **HUMANIDAD**

— Despierta, Rosemarie— me susurró una voz de mujer. Yo ya había oído esa voz, pero era incapaz de reconocerla. El dolor era tan fuerte que todo lo que podía hacer era intentar canalizarlo en mi mente, bloquearlo. Sentía cada extremidad de mi cuerpo latiendo, como si mil cuchillos estuvieran tratando de emerger del exterior de mi vientre a tejazos, abriéndose paso a través de mi carne. Mi piel escocía, y estaba tan cansada que todo mi cuerpo se sentía pesado. — Despierta, por favor, despierta.

No sabía si quería hacer lo que pedía. Me di cuenta que aquella se convertiría en la decisión más importante de mi vida. Elegir o no seguir viviendo. No era la primera vez que rozaba el mundo de los muertos, pero era la única en que alguien me empujaba con violencia despiadada hacia él. — Despierta, despierta— seguía susurrando. Sonaba como un cantico de locura, era alarmante. Si no hubiese estado en esa posición, posiblemente su voz me hubiese perturbado. Quería que se callara, porque todos los sonidos llegaban a mí como susurros lejanos, como zumbidos, y siempre provocaban un dolor agudo cerca de mis oídos, como si mi cráneo estuviera siendo aplastado.

— No dejes que la oscuridad te arrastre. No dejes de que te lleve— me rogó. Seguía siendo espeluznante, pero sabía con certeza que no debía temerle. Mi cuerpo acunado entre sus brazos estaba a salvo de los monstruos. — Debes aferrarte a la vida. Debes resistir, por ti, por Vasilisa.

Lissa. Me sorprendió, de repente, darme cuenta de que no había pensado en ella por horas. Mi vida estaba tan sujeta a la suya que casi toda mi existencia se resumía en pensar en ella. Pero aquel día mi mente la había eliminado, como si nunca hubiese existido. Me sentía mu culpable, pese a las justificadas escusas que tenía, así que abrí los ojos. La decisión más importante de mi vida, y la tomé en función de otra persona. Elegí seguir luchando, en aquel segundo de agonía, a pesar del dolor, sólo por ella. No podía dejarla sola.

— Tanta oscuridad... Tanta, tanta oscuridad— siguió murmurando, deslizando una de sus manos por mi cabello. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, no recordaba cómo. De todas formas mi garganta estaba reseca, dolía mucho. — Eso fue lo que me atrajo. Debí haber respondido a ella antes. Pero... te advertí, te lo advertí. Tantas cosas malas. Muchas cosas malas, mucha oscuridad.

Ciertamente lo había hecho. Podía recordar su advertencia. Resonaba como ecos en mi mente. Me miraba y me culpaba, se reía de mí, me arañaba con fuerza. Si tan sólo la hubiese oído. Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan tonta.

— _Rondan muchas cosas malas por aquí afuera. Nunca sabes qué es lo que puede estar detrás de ti_ — me había dicho

— Pobre, pobre Rosemarie— susurró. No vi lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque no podía ver casi nada, sin importar cuán cerca estuviera de mí. Pero oí con claridad una clase distorsionada de sollozo. — Pobre niña. Ahora tendrá que vivir, sufrir. Toda la vida acarreando este dolor.

Quería decirle que me ayudara, pero ella seguía divagando, hablando de cosas oscuras y siniestras. Pero nada podía asustarme. Después de haber sobrevivido a las últimas horas, nada volvería a impresionarme. No podía haber en el mundo monstruos más peligrosos que _ellos_. No podría existir fuerza más maligna. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Lo último que sentí fue una extraña sensación de cosquilleo sobre mi pecho, y de repente, volví a respirar.

 **xxXxx**

Cada año, cuando la fecha se acercaba me ponía un poco melancólica. El año anterior a ese Lissa me había dicho que parecía estar más apagada que de costumbre; pero el siguiente estuvo demasiado ocupada con otras cosas como para notar algo. Desafortunadamente, no para todos pasé desapercibida.

— No puedes estar aquí— preguntó una voz acentuada. Sonreí, no queriendo que mi ceño fruncido le hiciera averiguar cuánto estaba luchando contra mis pensamientos. — Pero eso ya lo sabes.

— Necesito algo de vitamina d, camarada— farfulle, señalando el sol y mirando con atención cuando se sentó a mi lado, sobre la cerámica de la escalinata. — Creí que podría tomar algo de ella, ya sabes, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El plan fracasó.

— Estoy de guardia. Ya sabes— me imitó, pero tenía una sonrisa pequeña adornando sus facciones. —, asegurándome que nadie se escabulla. Pero aparentemente, también fracasé.

Pensé que diría algo más, que me exigiría decirle la verdad, pero no fue así. Dimitri continuaba caminando con cuidado a mí alrededor, como si fuera a romperme en cualquier segundo. Era así desde que la cosa de los espíritus había salido a la luz.

No quedamos en silencio, admirando el esplendor del día. Eran escasos esos momentos de sol, silencio cómodo y compañía agradable. Me gustaban, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero entonces lo miré; él miraba al frente, y me di cuenta que Dimitri era la única persona en el mundo que podría responder a mi duda eterna con nada más que sinceridad.

Me había despertado después de una pesadilla, y una cuestión había quedado punzando en mi mente. Yo no era una persona fiable para solucionar aquel problema, pero él sí.

— ¿Camarada?— susurré, llamando su atención. Sabía que estaba frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad, casi como si eso fuera lo único que me movía a cuestionar mi humanidad. — ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— Por supuesto, Roza— dijo, sin un segundo de dilatación. Probablemente esperaba alguna de aquellas locas teorías sobre los espíritus. Fantasmas, locura, Anna suicidándose. La temática de nuestras conversaciones casi nunca era típica. Y sin embargo, también estaba allí mirándome con intensidad, como si supiera cuánto valía aquella pregunta, como si supiera cuán importante era para mí su respuesta.

— ¿Crees...? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo estás haciendo las cosas como se supone que debes? ¿Cómo te das cuenta si te estás... desviando del camino correcto? — pregunté. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía muy claro en mi cabeza lo que quería preguntarle. Sabía la respuesta que deseaba, pero mis incógnitas seguían siendo demasiado ambiguas.

— No estoy seguro de entender lo que me estás preguntando. ¿Es una charla sobre tomar decisiones? ¿O es esto algo sobre el bien y el mal?— preguntó. Se recuperó rápido de su breve momento de sorpresa, como si nuestra conversación fuera de lo más natural. Sabía por qué lo hacía; no quería que me espantara y me cerrara, quería que confiara en él. — ¿Cuál de los dos te inquieta?

— Es un poco de ambos. ¿Cómo lo haces tú? Tomar decisiones y seguir el camino correcto— insistí en un susurro, no queriendo parecer que estaba desesperada.

— Bueno, eso depende. Lo "correcto" es algo bastante relativo. No creo que haya tal cosa como un camino ideal. Hay decisiones más o menos mejores que otras y viceversa. Puedes tomar una decisión "correcta" ahora, que no necesariamente es la mejor para después.

— Pero... ¿una persona no debería saber cuándo una decisión es mala o buena? Hay acciones convencionalmente consideradas como correctas, y otras que no. ¿No debería ser eso lo importante?

— A la hora de tomar una decisión hay que tener en cuenta muchas cosas. Cosas que van más allá de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree es correcto. La mayoría no siempre tiene la respuesta; sin duda no la verdad. — Debía esperar eso. Las lecciones de vida zen. Dimitri era único. Cuando creía que una cuestión era más o menos sencilla, él me hacía ver todos los entremeses de complejidad ocultos tras la inofensiva apariencia de algo trivial. Habrá visto mi expresión descontenta, porque continuó. — No digo que debas tomar decisiones a la ligera, pero tampoco creo que debas sobreanalizar mucho las cosas. Sabes cuándo una decisión es correcta. No hay ninguna explicación racional al respecto. Sólo lo sabes. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si una decisión te hace infeliz, entonces no es la mejor en la lista de las posibilidades.

— Por lo tanto, si soy feliz con una elección, ¿esa elección es la correcta? ¿Incluso si esa decisión hace infelices a otros?

— No siempre puedes tener en cuenta al resto del mundo. Sé que preferirías que te dijera que sí, que hay decisiones que resultan bien para ti y para los que te rodean. Para todos. Pero siempre va a haber alguien inconforme.

— ¿Y eso es lo que haces tú? ¿Tú tomas decisiones considerando tu felicidad?— pregunté, a sabiendas de la respuesta. Dimitri nunca se tenía en cuenta a sí mismo. En el esquema de las cosas, desde su punto de vista, él no era importante. — ¿No es eso algo contradictorio, camarada? No importa lo que sintamos, ¿recuerdas?

— No todos tienen la libertad y la capacidad de elegir correctamente, Roza— respondió después de algún tiempo.

— ¿Qué se hace entonces? Cuando no puedes tomar la decisión correcta, ¿qué es lo que haces?

— Tomas la mejor decisión que eres capaz de tomar— me dijo.

Después de un tiempo, se hizo el silencio. Dimitri parecía enojado consigo mismo, como si realmente le hubiese gustado poder darme alguna otra respuesta. Una más optimista. Pero tenía razón. Aunque a todos nos gustaría poder tomar decisiones en función de nuestros sentimientos, no todos éramos libres de hacerlo. No nosotros, ciertamente. Para los dhampir las elecciones deberían ser fáciles. Lo único verdaderamente _correcto_ era defender a nuestros Moroi. Eso es lo que nos habían enseñado, eso es lo que él estaba diciéndome. Pero también, en sus ojos, podía leer la verdad. Él ya no creía que eso fuese justo.

Pero eso no importaba. Lo que realmente quería saber es en qué tipo de persona me convertían las decisiones que tomaba. No le pregunté eso, porque ya podía imaginarme su respuesta. Casi siempre parecían ensayadas, pero en el fondo de mi sabía que no lo eran. Él tenía una destreza bastante fascinante, para convencerme de acatar las normas, pero no sin dejarme conocer cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a ello, no sin antes hacerme saber las alternativas. No necesitaba que me dijera lo que ya sabía. Que a veces, pensar en los demás no se ajustaba a nuestra felicidad, pero que la abnegación muchas veces era el único camino viable. ¿Era una mejor persona al sacrificarme por los demás? ¿Era una mala persona al pensar en mí? Si yo hacía cualquiera de esas preguntas, me haría con más incógnitas de las que había llevado a la charla.

Yo necesitaba saber algo más concreto. Algo que me había estado atormentado día y noche por casi tres años.

— ¿Crees que soy una mala persona, Camarada?— Por un momento pensé que no me había escuchado. Lo susurré tan suave que no era de sorprender que apenas me hubiera oído a mí misma. Pero cuando lo miré, cautelosa, pero sin dejar que las dudas y la fragilidad se filtrara en mi rostro, él estaba callado, pensando, y algo sorprendido. Me miró como si intentara descubrir los secretos que se ocultaban detrás de mi inesperada pregunta. Yo, algo arrepentida pero aún necesitando una respuesta, me preguntaba silenciosamente cuáles creían que eran los motivos de mi necesidad para reflexionar sobre todo aquello: ¿Creía que se trataba de Mason? ¿O creía que me sentía culpable por ese "nosotros" que nunca había ocurrido? ¿Por descuidar mis deberes para con los Moroi al pensar en mi vida amorosa? Podría haber imaginado cientos de cosas, y nunca habría alcanzado la verdad por su cuenta.

— No estoy seguro de muchas cosas en la vida, Rose, pero ciertamente _sé_ que tú no eres una mala persona— susurró después de algún tiempo. Aún parecía confundido, pero el tono de su voz era certero.

— Incluso si... ¿incluso si mis acciones no siempre son buenas?

— Todo el mundo comete errores, Roza. Yo lo hago, mucho, demasiado seguido a veces. No pretendo que tú no lo hagas. Sobre todo porque eres joven, tienes diecisiete años; cometer errores es natural a tú edad. No puedes condenarte por eso.

— Pero hay errores que simplemente no son perdonables, ¿cierto? Puedes hablarme de elecciones buenas y malas, o mejores y peores, y de cómo no siempre somos libres para elegir, y cómo a veces sólo elegimos mal, y que a veces lo que es bueno para uno es malo para el otro y viceversa, pero... pero estoy seguro de que crees que hay cosas que no se pueden, que no se deben perdonar, ¿verdad? ¿Si hay un tipo de maldad que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos, sino con lo que somos?— Aquello estaba destinado a ser más una afirmación, pero no fue así como se lo transmití a Dimitri.

— Bueno, Roza, aquella es una pregunta muy compleja. ¿Si uno es malvado por naturaleza o se construye la maldad en virtud de ciertos factores externos? Me parece que darte una respuesta a eso definitivamente sería un error. Cualquier cosa tan determinante de mi parte sería reduccionista. Prefiero pensar que ambas son aceptables, o que al menos, ninguna es tan precisa para ser la correcta. Creo que hay personas buenas que toman malas decisiones, y no creo que esas malas decisiones afecten su humanidad bajo ningún aspecto. No mientras estén conscientes de eso. Ninguna persona mala se cuestionaría jamás su humanidad, porque no podría reconocerse a sí mismo como cualquier cosa menos que benevolente. En cambio, una persona buena está constantemente consciente de su ser defectuoso, aunque a veces inconscientemente. — Me dijo, — La culpa es parte de nuestra naturaleza, Roza. Si haces cosas que te hacen sentir mal, no puedes ser una mala persona. Los monstruos son incapaces de sentir remordimiento.

— ¿Y quiénes son los monstruos? ¿Cómo sabes que no eres uno?

— Lo sabes porque te lo preguntas. Un monstruo no lo haría— insistió. — Y si. Si creo que hay cosas que son imperdonables. Me gustaría ser una persona más misericordiosa, tener más fe en nuestras especies, en las otras, tanta o suficiente como para creer que al concederle el perdón serán merecedores de ese y harán con eso un cambio. Pero no es lo que soy. No creo que todas las personas merezcan redimirse. Si la mayoría, pero no todas. No los monstruos, lo que si tienen opciones y son incapaces de elegir cualquier cosa más allá de su propios beneficios, ya sea por poder, placer, por la simple satisfacción de herir a otros. Podemos elegir nuestra felicidad, por supuesto, incluso si eso no es para el contento de todo. Pero cuando no es la felicidad el móvil, cuando es sólo la necesidad de causar dolor, eso es maldad Roza. Eso es lo que es imperdonable.

» Pero incluso eso es demasiado definitivo para ser lo correcto. Y cuándo... ¿cuándos las personas hacen cosas malas porque les han hecho cosas malas? ¿Cuándo ser bueno atenta contra el bienestar de uno mismo? ¿Cuándo al tener una buena intención terminas hiriendo a otro de una manera irreparable? ¿Cuándo no es tu voluntad el hacer mal? Me parece que hay mucho más de lo que vemos a simple vista. Cada ser en el mundo es diferente, y no podemos ponerle la etiqueta de bueno o malo de una forma tan genérica. Ese sería, de entre muchos, un error fatal.

— ¿Y qué crees de eso? ¿Cuándo alguien hace cosas malas porque ha sido herido?— susurré, algo esperanzada. — ¿Es diferente en algún aspecto?

Esperaba que Dimitri creyera que mi interés por todo aquello fuese sólo curiosidad, pero lo dudaba. Yo no era del tipo de persona que iniciaba una conversación de ese tipo por el mero placer de hablar. Sin embargo, su expresión pensativa no cambió cuando volvió a responder mi pregunta. — No lo sé, Roza— suspiró. Parecía que quería esforzarse por saber la respuesta a eso. Asentí, aunque no me estaba mirando, escondiendo la decepción que estaba latente en mi interior. Eventualmente mi silencio pareció perturbarlo y me miró. — Pero si hay algo que sé. Sé que eres la persona más desinteresada y bondadosa del mundo. Proteges a la gente. Piensas en el bienestar de todos, antes que en el tuyo propio. Cuando alguien se encuentra en apuros corres a su auxilio, incluso si eso te pone en riesgo. Sacrificas tu vida y tu felicidad a diario. No hay una sola célula de maldad en ti, es imposible. No siempre, aún cuando piensas que una persona no es mala, puedes afirmar que es buena. Pero contigo puedo hacerlo. Sé que eres una buena persona, Roza. Lo sé. ¡Por qué dudas de eso? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué pasa?

Su confianza en mí era abrumadora. Me conmovía, y quería, más que nada, aferrarme a ella. Pero algo me lo impedía. Era esa molesta voz que por tres años no había dejado de gritarme ni por un segundo. Le encantaba recordarme quién era, lo qué había hecho. No me dejaba sentirme inocente, y estaba bien, porque no lo era.

Cuando uno hace cosas malas porque le han hecho daño, había dicho él. ¿Todos quienes hieren están heridos? ¿Y eso sirve como justificación a sus acciones, a las mías? Los motivos no siempre racionalizan los hechos. A veces, el dolor no puede ser utilizado como escusa. Yo lo sabía. Pero también sentía que los sucesos ocurridos tres años antes me daban cierto derecho a una retribución, a una venganza. Necesitaba creer eso, para asimilar mi dolor, para compartirlo a la fuerza con quién me lo había causado, para poder recuperarme. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía sacar de mi cabeza los ojos acusadores de la enfermera de Oregón? ¿Por qué me seguía persiguiendo aquel fantasma sin rostro? ¿Por qué seguía escuchando el llanto de odio y dolor de una vida que nunca llegó a ser, si yo tenía todo el derecho a seguir con mi vida?

— Roza— susurró una vez más, volviéndome a la realidad. — ¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?

— No pasa nada— respondí, empujando todo una vez más. Rápidamente me puse de pie, dándole una sonrisa descarada. — ¡Es hora de dormir! ¿Me ayudas a pasar la frontera?

Parecía que se debatía entre dejarme ser y sacar a fuerza la información de mí. Eventualmente se decantó por lo primero, aunque no estaba muy feliz con eso. — ¿De qué otra manera vas a evadir a los guardianes que vigilan la zona?

— ¿De la misma forma que lo hice cuando escapé de mi habitación?— me burlé.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué quieres mi ayuda?

— Pensé que podría hacerte sentir mejor, digo, después de que fallaras manteniéndome dentro...

— Mejor camina— gruñó, pero pude ver las esquinas de sus labios elevándose un poco. — Eres irritante a veces.

— Lo sé— Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y sabía que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Había bajado la guardia antes, y esperaba que la nueva pared que estaba construyendo resistiera más tiempo antes de caer. No era justo para Dimitri. No merecía tanta mentira, tanta ambigüedad. Pero no podía llenarlo con mi verdad. — Pero te encanta.

— Tienes tanta facilidad para los problemas— murmuró con frustración.

— Oye, es tu culpa. Si no estuvieras acosándome todo el tiempo, ni siquiera te enterarías de las cosas que hago.

— Es algo difícil de hacer— susurró cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación. — Sólo intento velar por tu seguridad. Yo me distraigo por un rato, y tú ya estás metida en una pelea o a cinco minutos de ser expulsada. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

Mi pecho se oprimió de anhelo. Su amor, su preocupación. Lo quería tanto, tanto. Pero él no sabía todo el tiempo que perdía conmigo. Yo era una causa perdida.

— Gracias por tu ayuda, camarada— le dije, antes de volverme para abrir la puerta, sin voltearme a lidiar con su compasión.

Unos minutos después estuve acurrucada entre mis sábanas, sintiéndome acorralada por las paredes a mi alrededor. La luz del sol siguió brillando al otro lado de la ventana, mientras la oscuridad se escondía en mi habitación, en mi propio corazón. Y segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, mi mente me envió la misma revelación que tuve la noche de los acontecimientos: Hemos estado equivocados desde el comienzo, porque en contra de todo lo que los demás pensaban, no todo ser sin alma se convierte en un Strigoi. Yo sabía de eso.


End file.
